The Winds of Destiny
by Gen-chan1
Summary: (Sucky title i know) The sequel of 'You'll be in my Heart'. Ryou and Malik are happy now, but not everything is as it seems. A strong evil has woken after nearly a millennia and once again threatens this world.
1. Gifts

Gen-chan: Hey there everyone didja miss me?  
  
Chibi Suboshi: No.  
  
Gen-chan: . whatever, anywayz this is the sequel to 'You'll be in my Heart' and-  
  
Chibi Ryou: Hey Gen?  
  
Gen-chan:...*sigh* yes Ryou-chan?  
  
Chibi Ryou: Wasn't 'You'll be in my Heart' a songfic?  
  
Gen-chan: Yea so?  
  
Chibi Ryou: Then why isn't its sequel a songfic too?  
  
Gen-chan:...  
  
Chibi Suboshi: That's easy! Gen-chan no Baka was too LAZY to find a song for this one.  
  
Gen-chan:... *sniff* .so.  
  
Chibi Ryou: -.- nevermind.should I do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Suboshi: .sure.whatever.  
  
Chibi Ryou: Well Gen-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And just for the record, her "diabolical scheme to steal Yu-Gi-Oh" she was working on didn't work at all either.  
  
Gen-chan: *in the background somewhere* .I was so CLOSE too, but nooooo. stupid cops.dumb lawyers.all their fault.  
  
Chibi Ryou: O.o  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ The Winds of Destiny  
  
Chapter one: Gifts  
  
/Hmmm I wonder if Malik would like one of these./ A young white haired boy thought as he walked through the displays of a small store in the mall. Various displays of knives and daggers lined the walls as other unpleasant looking weapons decorated the many shelves in the middle of the floor. As Ryou was busy studying one of the more ornate looking daggers he suddenly felt as if he were being watched. The feeling faded away as suddenly as it had begun but didn't stay away for long. Not wanting to seem rude by looking around for whoever was watching him, Ryou continued on with his inspection of the glittering blades in the cases in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me. But can I help you with something, young man?" A strong voice spoke loudly in his ear causing Ryou to jump some feet in the air.  
  
"W.what?" Ryou gasped desperately trying to get his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest.  
  
"I asked if you needed any assistance." The man sneered.  
  
"No. No that's all right." Ryou assured him as he turned back to the display. /Oh! Malik would really like this one I'll bet./  
  
The man's sneer instantly turned into a frown when the small boy casually brushed him off. With clenched hands he proceeded to walk back behind the counter and watch Ryou over the rim of his glasses.  
  
/All right. He's starting to creep me out now./ Ryou thought as he slowly made his way to the door. The man had yet to take his eyes off of the boys back and Ryou was convinced that if he stayed there any longer the man's stare would probably puncture holes in his back. Once at the threshold of the opening leading back into the main mall, Ryou slide a glance over his shoulder only to turn back quickly. It took all of the snow haired boy's willpower not to break into a sprint right then and there. The strange mans stare was like ice though that was not what made shivers run down Ryou's spine. A small silver dagger glittered as the light hit the large firedrop on its hilt. The blood red stone glimmered dangerously as the hilt was held lightly in the sweaty palm of the man behind the counter.  
  
/I think its time to get going, ne?/ Ryou nervously thought to himself as he quickened his step toward the mall's exit. The crowd around him hardly noticed his haste, their minds all on their own errands. Ryou quickly left the building walking down the street trying to look normal.  
  
/Why am I doing this? He's not following me; I'm just being paranoid. OK. Relax, Ryou, just relax./ Chuckling to himself Ryou carefully picked his way through the crowd checking his watch as he went.  
  
/Oh no! I'm going to be late. Darn, maybe I should take a shortcut./ Ryou thought as he looked up into the sky to witness the setting sun on the horizon. /Eeeep! Or maybe not. It's almost dark and that could be dangerous. But if I go the regular way it will take longer. oh well what's the odds that something is going to happen. Yea, I'll be just fine./ With his new resolution Ryou quietly slipped down a side alleyway and headed off into the dark.  
  
/Darn it! Maybe this wasn't such a great idea./ Ryou shuddered as a light breeze tossed his silky locks across his face. It was becoming chilly now and without a jacket, which he conveniently left at home; Ryou was starting to get really cold. A large crash in the darkness made Ryou gasp and turn around quickly. A skinny gray tabby came tearing out of the dark with a high pitch screech and disappeared around a corner. With a sigh and a slight roll of his eyes Ryou turned back around to continue on his way home.  
  
"Hey there baby. You look cold."  
  
"Heh. Come `ere an` I'll warm ya up."  
  
Ryou stopped in his tracks as four very large and very drunk figures slid out of the shadows surrounding him.  
  
/Oh no./ Was his last coherent thought as a blinding pain erupted from the back of his head, and oblivion overtook him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gen-chan: Well this is just the first chapter so ya all gotta review and tell me if I should continue this k?  
  
Chibi Suboshi: I-  
  
Gen-chan: -.- Shut up  
  
Chibi Suboshi:o But I didn't say anything yet!  
  
Gen-chan: So! I already know what you were going to say and I wont let you.  
  
Chibi Suboshi: How do you know what I was going to say?  
  
Gen-chan: .I just do OK?  
  
Chibi Ryou: That's not very nice.  
  
Chibi Suboshi: Yea!  
  
Gen-chan: *sigh* Fine! Fine, whatever.  
  
Chibi Suboshi: *ahem* as I was saying before when I was so rudely interrupted.  
  
Gen-chan: grrrrr  
  
Chibi Suboshi: I strongly suggest that no one reviews this, it's all for the best I assure you and *BANG*  
  
Gen-chan: *pant* Just review k?  
  
Chibi Ryou: That wasn't very nice. 


	2. Meetings

Gen-chan: Whoopeee! I'm not dead!!!! Though I'm sure you all had you doubts *bows* gomen!

Chibi-Suboshi: I'm sorry everyone….

Gen-chan: What Subo-chan? What are you sorry for?

Chibi-Suboshi: I'm afraid I failed all those people out there….

Gen-chan: Wha? What did you fail at?

Chibi-Ryou: I believe he's talking about you coming up with the next chapter…-.-

Gen-chan: WHAT?!?!? You mean that damn writers block right in the middle of this chapter was _your_ fault?!?!?

Chibi-Suboshi: I failed…I failed….gomen….*snicker*

Gen-chan: *twitch*

Chibi-Ryou: I do believe now would be the time to run….-.-

Chibi-Suboshi: O.o; *runs fast*

Gen-chan: *runs faster now carrying a large mallet*

Chibi-Ryou: Well since those two are busy…Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Gen-chan, she is not making any money off of this…(that I know of…-.-) and the only thing that belongs to her is the plot…at least I sure hope so…-.-;

Gen-chan: *still chasing Suboshi* It sure as hell belongs to me! Get back here you!

Chibi-Suboshi: WAAAAAA!!!!!

_*_*_*__*  
  


The Winds of Destiny

Chapter 2

By: Gen-chan

He was worried.

Malik Ishtar never worried, never had he vexed about anything in his life always preferring to go with the flow, as they say. But now, he was getting anxious.

//Where the hell is he? He should have been home hours ago, the suns almost up for Ra's sake! // Malik thought irritably. 

"Where the Hell are you, damn it!" He shouted out loud for all the neighbors to hear. 

Quickly getting up from his previous position at his kitchen table Malik proceeded to pace back and forth across his kitchen floor. Cursing to himself for the millionth time that morning, Malik quickly looked up at the small gold clock on the wall only to look away with yet another curse on his lips. 

"Alright that's it" He mumbled irritably as he stomped out of the kitchen. "I'm through waiting."  Quickly grabbing his jacket, keys and Sennen Rod Malik proceeded to trudge out of the door all the way to his motorbike on the street. 

//He's so gonna get it! //

*_*_*_*_*

The chilly air was nipping at his bare arms yet Ryou hardly paid it any heed. His attention was focused entirely on the four large figures before him. Back pressed up against a wall Ryou was trapped with no where to run as the men closed in upon him. Sweating Ryou closed his eyes and prayed that the drunks would leave him alone. 

No such luck.

"Hey there babe." One man slurred as he roughly grabbed Ryou's upper arm.

"Come over `er and play with us" another spoke up, his voice far to close for comfort. 

"N...no. Go away. Leave me a...alone" The small white-haired teen stuttered vainly. 

"Naw" One man breathed into his ear. "I don think I wanna." 

With a shove from the closest man Ryou was thrown into the wall behind him. 

The very hard _brick_ wall.

With one last frightened Ryou gladly welcomed the darkness into which he was quickly slipping.

"Why me….?"

_*_*_*_*_*

The wind rushed through his platinum blonde locks as he swiftly ran down the street in search of his silver haired boyfriend. Though unfortunately, not knowing where Ryou had gone in the first place was certainly slowing him down. Looking down every ally he passed Malik rapidly approached the now deserted Mall. 

// He wouldn't go past the mall; it's to close to _Him_. //

Quickly growing tired Malik slowed down his pace quickly checking all the little back ways around the mall. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Is the little mouse lost?"

Malik was slowly standing up at the sounds of footfalls but as soon as that hard voice spoke up he froze like a statue. The blonde's eyes quickly darted to his left pant pocket making sure that his Sennen Rod was where he last left it.

It was.

// Thank Ra for small blessings // He thought.

"Now what would pretty little Malik Ishtar. Mister Hero. Guardian of the Weak and all that shit be doing sneaking around here? Hmmm?" The sinister voice behind him asked sarcastically. 

//What the….! // Malik thought confused.  That's when it hit him. With a shuddering breath Malik stood up straight still not looking at the man behind him though still aware who it was. 

"Your talking about Ryou aren't you?"  He asked turning around to face the slightly taller white haired Yami.

"Bingo."

_*_*_*_*_* 

Darkness.

Silence.

Where am I? 

It's so cold.

It hurts.

Someone please help me.

Help.

Wait! Light! There it is a light! 

I'm saved!

*_*_*_*_*

With a gasp Ryou's eyes snapped open, air once again gracing his lungs. Unable to sit up he lay there enjoying the feel of the soft grass under his cheek and the light tickle of Sakura blossom petals dancing on his bare arms.

// Wait a minute. Grass? Sakura blossoms? Where am I? //

Startled, Ryou (still unwilling to move) quickly searched his surroundings to the best of his ability. 

// the park. How did I get here? What…? Oh! Those men! Where are they? // 

Once again afraid, Ryou slowly peeled himself off of the soft ground fearfully looking around the deserted park. By the look of the sky it was most likely early morning and the park was still empty. Still looking around somewhat more calm than before Ryou let a tired yawn escape. 

It obviously was _very_ early in the morning.

There was no hide or hair of those four drunken men that Ryou could see, and the silver haired boy was extremely grateful.

// Malik must be worried sick right now. I should probably get home….or maybe not. //

As sitting was beginning to get a bit easier the throbbing pain in the back of his skull told him standing wound still be a big no-no. 

Sighing softly Ryou slowly lay back down onto the lush grass to try and soothe his raging headache.  As the soft winds continued to blow the small silver haired boy slowly drifted off into the land of slumber, luckily this time it was dreamless.

_*_*_*_*_*

TBC

Gen-chan: WEEEEE!!!! I'm done! Didja like it?

Chibi-Ryou: Oh yes I did ^^

Chibi-Suboshi: N---

Gen-chan: Shut up  -.-

Chibi-Suboshi: Hey! I didn't even---

Gen-chan: Haven't we already been through this? Your like a broken record I swear….

Chibi-Suboshi: Who you calling a record?!?!?

Gen-chan: -.-;;;;;

Chibi-Ryou: Please review and tell Gen-chan if she should keep going or---

Chibi-Suboshi: Or drop off of the face of the planet!!!

Chibi-Ryou: *sigh* ---or not. And once again sorry it took so long!

Gen-chan: Ja Ne!


	3. Running

Gen-chan: Oh wow!

Chibi-Ryou: What is it Gen?

Gen-chan: I finished the next chappy in the same week as the last one! 

Chibi-Suboshi: At least it's longer 

Gen-chan: Ya that too! I'm so happy!

Chibi-Suboshi: *sly look* so when's the next one coming out, or even better, when are ya going to update your other fics? Hmmm?

Gen-chan: ….*sweatdrops* 

Chibi-Ryou: *sigh* it's ok Gen, don't worry about it right now, it's still too early ^^

Gen-chan: Ya… *holds up a sloppy sign* Yu-Gi-Oh no belong to me!

P.S. Thanks to all those that reviewed you're a great help for my non-existent ego ^^

The Winds of Destiny:

Chapter 3

By: Gen-chan

"P…please. Please stop, I'm sorry it was an accident." A small white haired boy sat trembling on the ground, nervously looking up at the enraged Yami before him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it little brat! I think its time for another lesson, don't you?" The Yami asked with a sadistic smile creeping up upon his face. 

"N…no…."

"What was that? Are you talking back to me?" The elder boy asked in an eerily calm voice. 

"N…n…no Yami…!" the small boy suddenly slapped his pale hands over his mouth realizing his mistake to late. "I'm sorry Bakura-sama!"

Ryou could actually see the nerve on his Yami's head begin to twitch in annoyance. As harmless as such an act may seem the small child only began to shudder even harder. 

"That's it; I've been far too soft with you as of late. Its time to put you in your place once and for all!"

With that said the psychotic Yami reached over Ryou's trembling body to grab hold of a long iron poll. Chuckling Bakura looked appraisingly upon his new weapon rolling it back and forth between his hands.

"I knew this thing would come in handy sooner or later." He spoke softly the smile never leaving his face. "Play time"

*_*_*_*_*

With a gasp Ryou sat up, quickly scanning the surrounding area for danger. It took a moment for the realization to sink in, but quickly enough he remembered the whole ordeal with those four drunken thugs. Once again thanking Ra for his confusingly good fortune, Ryou lay back down slowly making sure not to move his head much. 

// that dream…no, that memory…why won't it go away? //

Although Ryou now lived safely with his best friend/ boyfriend he could do nothing to stop the memories of that night from returning to him time and time again. 

// although… // he mused // if it hadn't been for that night I would never have found Malik and I would still be living with _Him_ // 

Suppressing a shudder as that name brought even more memories; Ryou looked up at the early morning sky. Guessing that he had been asleep for a few hours, Ryou decided that he should be at least making an attempt to returning home.

Sitting up slowly, so as not to agitate his head again Ryou (using the support of the conveniently placed tree besides him) managed to stand albeit wobbly.

Being able to recognize the park that he was in helped a great deal, especially considering it was only a few blocks from Malik's own home. (A/N: I decided to give poor Ryou a little break…for now…heh heh)

Slowly and extremely unsteadily, Ryou made his way down the deserted street, continually having to lean upon the support of what ever happened to be next to him at the time. With a gratifying awe Ryou watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon, illuminating his pathway home in its heavenly glow.

*_*_*_*

For a very long time since the initial greeting Malik and Bakura could do nothing but glare menacingly at each other from across the alley. Not even the newly awakened morning birds dared to interrupt their glaring session with their daily songs. 

"So." Malik spoke first, deciding to end the pointless silence, though he got no response for his efforts.

"You do realize that we have been standing here for a very very long time right?" Malik asked. "An hour or so I'm sure."

"And I should care why?" 

With a frustrated sigh Malik suddenly had an extremely suicidal urge to test the limits of the Yami's anger. With a wicked little smile that would have made his own Yami quite proud, Malik suddenly spun on his heel and began walking the other direction without a word to Ryou's Yami.

"Where the hell do you think you going?" Bakura's harsh voice snapped at him from behind, though from the sound of it he had yet to move.

"Home." 

"Not before you answer my question!" Bakura roared, not liking how the hikari before him felt he could treat him. 

Malik turned over his shoulder slightly and looked at the white haired spirit skeptically, careful not to show any sign that he was in the least bit intimidated.

"My dear Bakura," he started, sarcasm dripping off of his every word, "We have been standing here for over an hour and you have yet to voice a question for me to answer."

Malik smirked in victory when he saw the other boy's nearly non-existent shudder, though his victory was short-lived, for the look in Bakura's eyes told Malik that now would be the time to leave if he ever wanted to see Ryou (or anyone for that fact) again.

As he was turning to go with dignity (which meant running until his feet came off) Bakura's voice made him stop. Not by the words but by the sheer lack of emotion.

"Where is he Malik?" 

Unwilling to respond, Malik continued to stare off in front of him trying to think how best to answer that. Unable to come up with anything, he decided he would just have to go with whatever worked.

"Where is who Bakura?" 

// oh that was real smart baka, now he's going to kill you for sure. // 

"Don't play games with me boy, I'm not in the mood. I'll ask you once more. Where. Is. He?"

"Ya want the truth? Fine. I don't know alright. Why else would I be searching theses Ra forsaken streets at this time of the night—er morning. He never cam home alright?"

"Yes, he does have a bad habit of that doesn't he?" Bakura spoke mockingly.

"Unlike you Bakura, he has no reason to run from me. Meaning something must have happened to him, and that's why I'm here."

"Why the hell should you care so much for him?" The spirit questioned.

"That's what boyfriends' are---" 

"What!?" 

It could have been the constantly twitching eye, or the grating teeth or even the tightly clenched hands on the man before him that told Malik that he was angry. Though Malik decided that those little details were nothing compared to the pure evil (and very pissed off) aura the white haired Yami was generating. The flowing purple aura touched with black made the blond haired boy shiver as a chill ran down his back.

// not good…time to run! // Malik thought while stealthily attempting to slip off unnoticed. 

"I don't think so!" and with that they were off. Boy boys running as fast as they could, one running for his life, the other, running for his victims' life as well. Streets flashed by in a blur and Malik began to tire from his strenuous exercise.

Luckily his street was coming up soon and he was sure that he would be able to loose the enraged Yami easily once on his home turf.

Quickly making a detour into a side street Malik quickly began to weave in and out of the crates and trash cans, emerging for a moment onto a random street before disappearing once again. 

It was safe to say that Bakura was even more pissed than before. 

Trash cans went down before him as debris scattered out of his way. Nothing was left untouched after he had been down each alleyway, and the noise being created was defining. 

Soon enough Bakura began to slow and gradually came to a stop. Looking back and fourth it did not take long for the fiend to relize that he was quite lost.

// Ra damn it! // he cursed silently before turning swiftly on his heel and stalking back the way he had come.

*_*_*_*_*

Cautiously Malik poked his head up over the rim of the trash bin he currently inhabited. The noise seemed to have stopped so he figured that it was safe to assume that Bakura had gone. Still wary, the teenaged Egyptian slowly climbed out of the trash bin with as little noise as possible so as not to alert any unwanted attention from anyone who happened to be nearby. With yet another quick glance both ways, Malik quickly began to make his way back to his apartment. 

// ewww…I smell bad…// he thought after getting his first good whiff of himself. Suddenly Malik stopped and looked around the small passage way that he was passing through just a moment ago.

// why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? //

*_*_*_*_*

TBC… 

*_*_*_*

Gen-chan: Well what did ya think? Is it getting any better?

Chibi-Ryou: I like it, you were nice to me for once ^^

Chibi-Suboshi: I didn't like it….-.-

Chibi-Ryou: Why not?

Chibi-Suboshi: …I'm not in it. -.-

Gen-chan: *twitch* Baka! Wrong anime!!!!

Chibi-Suboshi…

Chibi-Ryou: Yes well…please review so that Gen will write more!

Gen-chan: Ja Ne Minna!


	4. Dreams

Gen-chan: Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm ba---

Chibi-Suboshi: Yes, yes we know, your 'baaaaack' whoopee. You say that every time.

Chibi-Ryou: He's right you know…

Gen-chan: *sniff* Well if that's how you feel…. *turns away*

Chibi-Ryou: Awww Gen…

Chibi-Suboshi: Yes! Finally you get it! 

Chibi-Ryou: Well… anou….read the story and maybe some of your reviews can cheer Gen-chan up ne? *sigh* Cuz were not doing so good.

Chibi-Suboshi: And like always *snicker* Gen-chan gets absolutely NOTHING out of this!

Chibi-Ryou: Money wise at least.

Gen-chan: *sniff* ….

Chibi-Ryou: *looks nervous* Heh heh….ehhh….enjoy!

The Winds of Destiny

Chapter 4

By: Gen-chan

Silence filled the apartment like a thick fog the only sounds being those of the ticking of the round clock on the wall and soft breathing coming from the couch. The click of the doors lock and the angry muttering following it were the first things to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere. The next being the high-pitched squeal and a large and painful 'THUMP'. 

"OhMalikIwassosacredandtheyweresobigandmeanandtheyweregoingtohurtmeand-"

(A/N: Translation please... "Oh Malik I was so scared and they were so big and mean and they were going to hurt me and-"… Thank you!)

"R-Ryou?"

Again silence filled the air hanging heavily over the two bodies entangled on the floor. The two boys sat there unmoving, Ryou glad to be back in Malik's arms and Malik wondering how in Hell's name he could have forgotten about Ryou, The clocks hands ticked by counting the minutes.

"Umm Ryou?" Malik asked cautiously, still unsure as to what had just transpired.

"Hmmm?" Ryou's answer was muffled due to him not having the strength (or just plain not wanting to) to pull his face from Malik's chest.

 "My legs are falling asleep."

With a sigh Ryou blinked and sat up pulling away from Malik to allow him room to re-adjust.

"You sure know how to ruin the mood you know that?" He asked sarcastically though the affect was lost half way through by the giant yawn that graced his face.

"Heh…ya…" Malik stuttered while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Something was wrong, that Ryou knew. Malik never stuttered. Nor did he pass up a chance to get close to the pale haired boy. And not only was he doing both of those things but he was now spacing out. Of course because of Ryou's sweet disposition he would never act harshly for most things but this was his one pet peeve. 

Ryou was almost always ignored by his Yami before and also lived alone so that you would think that he was used to it by now. And you would be wrong.

Ryou Bakura _hated_ to be ignored.

An extremely unexpected 'SMACK' resounded throughout the apartment followed by a loud Arabic curse that reached well into the next hemisphere. 

"Kelbe!(1) By the gods that hurt. What in the seven Hells was that for?" Malik shouted while pitifully rubbing the now aching side of his head.

"What were you thinking about?" Ryou asked, skillfully avoiding Malik's question. 

Unsure as to what just happened to the previous happenings and slightly put off at not getting an answer, Malik just continued to rub his head in silence. That is until Ryou was gracious enough to give him a matching bruise on the _other_ side of his head. To match his previous one of course.

"Ya gahan'nam!"(2)

"Would you stop swearing in a language I don't know, and I didn't hit you that hard! Don't be such a baby!"

Mumbling under his breath Malik cradled his bruised head periodically sneaking halfhearted glares over his shoulder. "Geeze Ry. You're getting to be as bad as Bakura." 

It was meant as a joke but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Ever since the night Ryou came to stay with him both understood a sort of unspoken agreement. The slightest mention of the white haired boy's Yami was absolutely taboo.  Up until this point they were able to uphold this rule, though both knew something was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Quickly Ryou stiffened and grew silent. A cascade of silky white hair hid his face from Malik's regret filled eyes. With nothing more than a slight shudder Ryou swiftly stood up and limped into the next room. Cautiously Malik followed his angered boyfriend.

"Aww Ry, I didn't mean it, you know that. I'm sorry. Ry?" 

Slowly the blonde walked up to the silent boy sitting on the couch. Though no sound came from him, Malik knew that Ryou was not alright. With a sigh the Egyptian boy sat down next to his partner and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Silently Ryou lay his head down on Malik's chest, wordlessly letting him know he was forgiven for his mistake. As the hours ticked away one minute at a time dawn became morning which soon slid into noon. Slowly the couple of boys slid into a relaxed sleep, still in each others arms.

*_*_*_*_*

After the sun had rose to its fullest and the citizens of Domino were once again crowding the streets, he knew it was time to give up. Aggravated beyond belief and just about ready to kill someone,

 _anyone_,

 Yami Bakura or more commonly known as Bakura as of late, trudged his way home to an empty house. Ever since the night his Hikari left some weeks ago, the house had never felt the same. Now unlike the Pharaoh and his midget, he didn't necessarily _care_ for his host, rather the separation was putting a rather annoying strain on his soul. With a sigh the fiend entered the silent house and leisurely made his way into the kitchen. Even though he didn't necessarily need food didn't mean it was forbidden. In fact he rather enjoyed it. Slowly he began to shuffle through the fridge and many cupboards. 

"What do I have…nope…nope…nuh uh….Gah! By Ra this damn house is empty!" he wailed in a very un-evil way. 

Exhaling sharply the white haired Yami quickly stomped his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Flopping down on the sofa he threw his head back and growled at the ceiling. 

"Not even one lousy 'efing beer…" 

With yet another sigh he got up and trudged up the stairs to Ryou's old bedroom, now currently inhabited by none other than himself. 

After all it's not like Ryou needed it any longer. 

Slumping down onto the silky black sheets covering the large four poster bed Bakura closed his eyes and opened his link with his hikari. This had become a new favorite pastime for him as of late, and being unable to locate his light whenever he tried was driving him insane.

More so than before at least. 

Reaching out with his superior shadow inhanced senses, the tired tomb robber weakly tried to locate his lights whereabouts for the hundredth time in the last week. When once again all he got was silence he closed the link with a weary sigh.

"Damn…I need food…" he grumbled to himself, "I'll go later or something…" he yawned. "Yah, sleep first, food later…" 

_*_*_*_*_*

Dream

_*_*_*_*_*

The shadows shifted with the slightest breeze, seeming to dance to a tune only they heard. The demonic purples and blacks swirled up in an erotic ballet slowly mixing with the blood reds and the sickly greens. All around, they moved shifting, twisting, twirling, faster and faster.

Frankly it was making Bakura sick to his stomach. Groaning quietly under his breath, the ancient Egyptian tried to look into the distance and to ignore the queasy movements all about him. A sudden movement somewhere to his left…or was that his right... caught his attention. Turning to the side, whatever one it may be, Bakura nothing out of the ordinary. Well that is if one could call the ever moving black mass ordinary. On a closer look Bakura happened to see something that stood out against the rest of the void. A single feline as white as newly fallen snow sat contentedly off to his side, a look of satanic glee spread across its face.

"What the hell are you?" Bakura questioned harshly.

"What the hell do you think I am?" The animal mocked in a light voice that reminded Bakura of tingling bells. 

"Don't get smart with me you filthy rat!" he snapped. 

"Oh I'm sorry, is that a bit over your head? I promise I wont say anything smart from now on, that way you wont get lost." The snowy feline smirked.

"Why you little…!" prepared to lunge at the offending animal Bakura, realized that no mater how hard he tried to move it seemed that his feet were glued to the ground.

"What the…?" he growled.

"Your time is coming Tomb Robber." The cat spoke again, though this time in a more mystical voice. "Your powers grow weaker by the day, soon you will be no match."

"Match? Match for whom? What the hell are you talking about huh?" Bakura gritted out while still trying to move his feet from their frozen stupor. No answer came from the strange feline. Glancing up to see what was keeping the answer to his question Bakura was both surprised and annoyed to find the space empty and cat free.

"Infernal feline… no wonder I hate `um so damn much…" he muttered.

"Where am I?" a soft voice suddenly broke the silence from off in the distance. "Is anyone out there?"

It was quiet and sweet and disturbingly familiar. As was the graceful body slowly making its way towards him, along with the well know shock of soft white hair. The equally familiar large doe brown eyes widened with an also memorable start of shock and fear. 

"Yami…" he whispered fearfully under his breath.

_*_*_*_*_*

With a start Bakura eyes snapped open, once again shocking him into the world of the conscious. Breathing deeply he lay still for a moment before getting up to walk into the bathroom off to the side of the room. Looking into the large mirror, the fiend's eyebrows drew down as he frowned at his reflection.

"What the hell was that about?" 

_*_*_*_*_*

At the same time on the other side of the city another head of white hair shifted uncomfortably on his couch. Blinking in startled confusion, Ryou opened his eyes all the way trying to banish the strange dream into the back of his mind. Slowly he stood up mindful his lovers resting body next too him. Carefully he made his way across the now dark room into the small bathroom. Quickly turning on the water and throwing some onto his face Ryou looked up into his reflections equally brown eyes before him.

"Just what was that all about?"

*_*_*_*_*  

TBC

*_*_*_*

A/N: 

Chibi-Ryou: Well there you are, I for one actually like this chapter! ^o^

Chibi-Suboshi: That's cause you don't get hurt in it…. -.-

Chibi-Ryou: Bingo! 

(1) = Kelbe! – Bitch!  -- Arabic (or Egyptian, don't know which) 

(2) = Ya gahan'nam – Oh Hell -- Arabic (or Egyptian, don't know which)

Chibi-Ryou: My what bad words!

Chibi-Suboshi: *rolls his eyes* Oh please…

Chibi-Ryou: Now remember to review so Gen-chan will feel better! JA!


End file.
